sinisterfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Of Human Sacrifice - Extended
This is the song Alice Of Human Sacrifice, but extended with other Alice lyrics Song Prologue There was once a little dream. No one knows who had dreamt it. It was really such a small dream. This made the little dream think.. .."I don't want to disappear, How can I make people dream me? The little dream thought and thought, And at last had an idea. .."I will make people come to me, and they will make my world".. Meiko's Lyrics The first ALICE was a wrathful woman of the spade And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand Never hesitating to slay all within her way Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland Deep into the darkened forest, ALICE walked the line. Captured and Imprisoned as an embodiment of sin If it weren't for the murderous wake left behind No one would suspect that she had ever been. Kaito's Lyrics The second ALICE was a fragile man of the diamond The broken echo of the lies was in demented words. He sang his twisted words to all in Wonderland Creating the Image of the sick and the disturbed Deadly yet so beautiful, a voice just like a rose Was shot by a mad man who silenced him to death Single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed With twisted grin, this dying man lay breathing his last breath. Miku's Lyrics The third ALICE was an innocent young girl of clubs. An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of wonder land. She charmed the people in the land into every beck and call A peculiar country answering to each command So she rose to the throne to become the country's queen Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream. Disguised in Kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime Rin/Len's Lyrics And as this passed, two children walked the woods. Partaking in tea underneath the trees they'd never part They found an invitation to the queen. It was the ace of hearts. The fourth ALICE was a duo of curiosity Both were lost and could not find the boat were they began And so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly A brother and a sister running wild through wonderland The stubborn elder sister The witty younger brother But they had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland They were never woken from their terrifying dream Forever they wandered in this twisted fairy tale. Lu's Lyrics The fifth and Purple ALICE was a quiet, dashing, one Changing size and shape at her own will Though a few of her forms were quite fun One would not stop spilling blood till it had had its fill This ALICE walked into the forest deep Looking for her other half Silently behind her a basilisk would creep Untill it faced her deadly form's dangerous wrath Kera's Lyrics The sixth ALICE was a witty orange one, Dealing cards and sealing fates in the Wonderland, He tried to save the former souls, but found out something else, A secret hidden deep within the cards he dealt. This deadly game he played had a hidden master rule, To find his other half in time, and he had none to spare. His violent side took the best of him and led him off astray, To seal his own fate and lose the game that he knew so well. Mira's Lyrics This ALICE was a wolf of the Darkest Night, Playfully and joyfully enjoying her life, Skipping along with Sapphire and Ruby to her heart's content, The sweet and happy one wherever she went. One day she lost her crew and took a separate lane, Never knowing where she was until they found her there, The singing girl and dancing girl chained her to a leash to stay, And now her saddened howls can be heard anywhere. Raifu's Lyrics This ALICE was a bird of fresh snow Staying in the high, dark treetops Left white feathers on the trails he would go Gathering a pile on the various stops The gem of blue stayed bright and pure Even in the dust of the ungrateful He was captured and kept locked so sure He could only think of the fateful Shi's Lyrics The Ruby ALICE was as black as the night Never flying unless she needed to Thus she walked instead of taking flight With the ALICES of Gems Green and Blue This Gemstone of Red would wander too far Into the castle of the Queen There the only thing she would see were the stars Everything else had the heavy scent of green Teto's Lyrics Neru's Lyrics Gakupo's Lyrics Lenia's Lyrics The Amber ALICE was a swift little hare Ears large enough to provide flight Into the spirit mirror she would stare Until the original ALICE came into sight Little bunny ALICE became her own demise Ears to large to fly through any opening All too late she saw those eight eyes Collapsing under a spider's sting Flandre's Lyrics The first Golden ALICE was a power unknown Eliminating many things with just one word She and her sister into the cold were thrown But they met a maiden with many short swords This ALICE was similar to Joker One of three to go insane at a certain time And those that do dare to provoke her They only hear the spirit bell's lonely chime Remilia's Lyrics The second Golden ALICE was one of elder soul Acting as a mentor to her younger sibling When they were little they were thrown into the cold Who knew what a strong bond that would bring? This ALICE tries to resist the urge The give in to her own instincts Sometimes her other form would come and merge The warm blooded races are lucky that they are not extinct. Category:Songs